Air Nomads
by Ashitaki
Summary: Flying high above the clouds them free, but flying together made them happy. AvatarAU


High up in the sky rested what was believed to be a dead civilization. The great airbending nation had been prosperous, but 160 years ago marked the worst day of their history. Fire melted the snow that fell from the high temples. Bodies of both nations fell from the jagged rocks the air temple rested upon. 160 years ago, the airbending nation was left in ashes.

But 160 years later, when the skies began to fill themselves with metal contraptions like blimps, the air nation began to fly amongst the clouds again

"Makoto!"

Red gliders swiped harshly through the sky high up in the old airbender temple.

It'd only been 6 months since Sousuke saw the flash of light shoot out from Central and 6 months since he had gotten the crazy ability to bend air.

Benders weren't anything new to Sousuke, his best friend was a water bender, but Sousuke was only 16, barely old enough to work, when he sneezed out his first powerful gust of wind.

Ten days after that, a strange group of men, who really couldn't have been older than him, carted him off to the mountains to train his new power.

So here he was 6 months later, gliding through the air, winding through the old bones of the air temple with other trainees.

"Why don't you just keep up with me," yelled back a jovial voice.

Curling around a particularly sharp turn, Sousuke grinned and pulled himself closer to his glider, feeling the wind around him instantly pick up as he accelerated.

Chuckling, he quickly passed stone pillars and marble statues, and smirked, briefly passing his friend.

Moss ridden stones flashed along Sousuke's eyes before breaking to mountains covered in greens, reds, and yellows.

'Free,' Sousuke thought. Slowing down, he closed his eyes and breathed in the clean air. Definitely couldn't get this kind of feeling in the city.

He began to crack his eyes open as a deep chuckle resounded beside him. Turning, Sousuke cracked a small grin at his green eyed companion, Makoto.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Makoto mused.

Sousuke hummed before he closed his red glider, free-falling through the clouds.

Sousuke met Makoto a month after he arrived at the mountains. He had just finished the tour of the temple, basically a lecture about controlling his power, when he was escorted to the makeshift cafeteria. Following the line for food, his eyes skimmed over an eccentric blond, a geek, and a tall brunet. The three were talking amongst themselves, probably about the recent lessons from what he could hear. He shuffled with the rest of the line as it moved along the buffet, eyes never leaving the brunet's broad shoulders.

The three soon departed for their table while Sousuke continued to shuffle through the line.

It wasn't like the grime served at his earlier job, he noticed as a balanced meal graced his tray. Taking the food, Sousuke scanned the room, intent on finding the tall man. There was just something about him. Maybe it was because he was at the same level of the atmosphere as Sousuke was. Finally finding him, his eyes widened. The brunet had striking green eyes. Sousuke moved to approach him, but the 'tour guides' took him by his arm. Apparently, there was more to the lecture.

He hadn't even gotten his name.

The next time Sousuke saw the green eyed guy was at his first flying lesson. It wasn't a pretty session- he had fallen multiple times and when he had managed to get himself on the glider, he crashed into a group of lemurs.

While it was painful, it was a conversation starter. He found out the guy's name was Makoto and he was a baker before coming to the mountains. He liked swimming, cute and fuzzy things, his family, and sweets.

Chuckling again, Sousuke rounded around the large curve of the mountain before angling upwards to fly along the rocks to the landing. He landed with a soft gust of wind, and barely managed to dodge the racing lemurs. Oh yea, definitely couldn't get this in the city, he mused.

"You catch on quick," said a young woman. Miho Amakata was already here when Sousuke arrived. While she wasn't his teacher, she was Makoto's.

Sousuke grunted nonchalantly and moved to put his glider away. Makoto landed shortly after Sousuke secured his glider into the air temple's makeshift storage compartment, and already the brunet was being bombarded by his 'pupils,'

Sousuke scoffed at the idea of teaching. Well, he scoffed at Makoto's teaching. His students, the ones that were sitting with Makoto the day Sousuke saw him, were like little puppies. Of course, Makoto never saw them as such and would berate Sousuke every time he brought the similarities up. No, Makoto was always one to help rather than question. It was one of the traits Sousuke liked, but c'mon, traveling a day's flight to get a special peach bun because it 'helped Rei study' was overkill.

So, Sousuke ignored the puppy-like whines surrounding Makoto as he walked to the lunch quarters.

"Wait for me, Sousuke!"

He didn't stop, but he didn't walk any faster as Makoto excused himself and jogged up to meet Sousuke.

"Thanks," he said, sheepishly.

Sousuke grunted nonchalantly. While most people at the temple would be insulted at Sousuke's response, Makoto smiled.

And off they went to the cafeteria.

The sounds of the cafeteria were different from the rest of the temple, Sousuke noticed. The rest of the temple had more of a calming atmosphere of wonder and thoughtfulness, while the cafeteria –

"Watch out Sousuke!"

Sousuke quickly bent the air to shield to himself from the flying mashed potatoes.

The cafeteria was home to more 'energetic' energy compared to the rest of the temple.

Sousuke grimaced as the mashed potatoes slid down to join some peas rolling on the tiled floor.

Makoto only chuckled as they weaved and dodged their way to the serving line. Of course, Makoto was laughing. No one in the air temple seemed to be aiming at him. Somehow, they had managed to get food that hadn't been on the floor. They quickly made their way out of the cafeteria, weaved their way through the traditional rooms of the temple, and up steep steps to a cliff overlooking the rest of the mountain range. It was their secret place. Sousuke and Makoto found it after Sousuke lost control of his glider a few months after he came. Normally, the mountain tops are shrouded in clouds, even with the advantageous position of the temple. But from their cliff, Sousuke and Makoto could clearly see the snow covered tops. It was their own slice of peace. Sousuke never wanted his time with Makoto to end.


End file.
